<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Foreigner's God by whosrachell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996932">Foreigner's God</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosrachell/pseuds/whosrachell'>whosrachell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lost Mythology [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blood of Zeus (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, God - Freeform, Goddess, Goddesses, Gods, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Love at First Sight, Mount Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), Smut, True Love, Zeus Being an Asshole (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:47:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosrachell/pseuds/whosrachell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon the birth of the Goddess Elysia, her father vowed to protect her from the outside world. If your father was the God of the Underworld and had been slighted by the other gods more times than he could count, he might have done the same.</p><p>Elysia was the daughter of Hades and Persephone and when she reached maturity, Hades gifted his daughter Elysium, the land of dead heroes. The land had been named for her and Elysia was told to guard the heroes and keep order in the small paradise. But, Elysia, ever the dreamer, wanted to leave the Underworld. She wanted to see the great Olympus and see the Earth as it had been told her by all of the heroes she guarded. So when Elysia began to notice the same man bringing the dead to her father's door she became infatuated with the unknown being.</p><p>The man himself was Hermes, the Messenger God. And he too had noticed the woman who looked for him every day he arrived with a new soul across the river Styx. From the long-distance, Hermes fell in love with the young goddess whom he had never met. He didn't even know her name, she was foreign to him and it intrigued him beyond possible belief.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermes (Blood of Zeus)/Original Character(s), Hermes (Blood of Zeus)/Original Female Character(s), Hermes/Original Character(s), Hermes/Originial Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lost Mythology [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Foreigner's God</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>The tales of Greek Mythology were part of an oral tradition.</strong> Many were never transcribed, and through the ages, some were lost. This is one of those tales. The creation of the Fields of Elysium was unknown in traditional mythology. But the story starts long before the Fields were even created.</p><p>The God of the Underworld, Hades, had seen the Goddess Persephone and obtained her as his wife through abducting her, at the behest of Zeus, the King of the Gods. Persephone did not accept Hades willingly and Zeus had previously given Persephone to Hades. In protest of his act, Persephone's mother, Demeter, cast a curse on the land and there was a great famine; though one by one, the gods came to request she lift it, lest humanity perishes and cause the gods to be deprived of their receiving gifts and sacrifices, Demeter asserted that the earth would remain barren until she saw her daughter again. Zeus then sent word to Hades to allow Persephone to return to Earth so that Demeter might see Persephone and cause the famine to stop. Before Hades returned his bride, he secretly gives Persephone a pomegranate seed to eat. Persephone met her mother at her temple only to be questioned as to if she had eaten anything in the Underworld.</p><p>Persephone told her mother the truth, only to learn that because she had eaten the pomegranate, she would have to spend a third of the year in the Underworld with Hades. It is during this time, when Persephone is down in the Underworld with her husband, that winter falls upon the earth, "an aspect of sadness and mourning."</p><p>During their time together, Persephone and Hades had three daughters; the first was Melinoë, a bringer of nightmares and madness, the second was Macaria, the embodiment of a blessed death, and the final and youngest was Elysia, the guardian of the Elysian Fields. Elysia was her father's favorite, she was the most innocent, the most caring, and the most loyal. Because of his love for his youngest daughter, he named the paradise of the Underworld after her. Upon reaching maturity, Hades gifted his daughter the Fields of Elysium, giving her reign over the land, tasking her with the guardianship.</p><p>But, over the thousands of years, Elysia grew bored as she watched men and women enter her land for dying heroically. Arrogant humans believing that they were the biggest of the heroes in the land. But Elysia thought they were all stupid, what kind of person would choose to die for something temporary, she viewed their lives as more valuable than their spirits.</p><p>Her only joy of the days was when she would peer across the River Styx and see the Conductor of the Souls bring in newly dead people who believed they shouldn't be dead. The handsome man was swift and fast and Elysia could only make out certain things about him from such a far distance. She only knew three things about him from her far distance, he was fast, he brought the dead souls to the Underworld, and he was the one who took her mother to the surface after her four months in the Underworld. She never learned his name because he never crossed the Styx and she never wanted to ask anyone.</p><p>But this only caused her to grow more and more curious about what lay outside the Underworld.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The updates for this book will be on my TikTok. @whos.rachell</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>